


Night Ride

by Tiramon (soracia)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Constructed Language, Gen, Poetry, Quenya (Tolkien Elvish), Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-27
Updated: 2003-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soracia/pseuds/Tiramon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This the very first thing I ever wrote in Quenya, just some images I was playing around with. s.o.c. freeverse, originally written in elvish, translation is below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicspacegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=magicspacegirl).



> I have found that the best way to internalize a language is to use it, and with a lack around here of native Quenya speakers, that means writing. So this is some free verse s.o.c. stuff that was originally written in Elvish. The English translations aren't half bad though, with a bit of tweaking. If there are still some odd or choppy bits, it's because the original wasn't English, and the translation's rhythm just doesn't quite work.
> 
> And yes, there are some reconstructed and poorly attested words in there, so if anyone wants my notes as to what I used and why, ask me for the details...I'll get a liguistic analysis (and corrections) up here eventually.

Yurinye ter i salque  
moica hwestasse lómeo.  
Menel calime eleninen  
sílala findessenyanna.  
Yurinye lintave  
ar háya,  
Mornie ilqua.  
Umin pole cene  
mal lá rucinye.  
Yalin rocconya  
i tule ninna,  
Ve amápien i súre.  
Rohtea tyelca, rohtea tanca  
Yúrala ter i lóme.  
Rávannar i síro celimme;  
Lía tinda tínala  
ar mirilyala mí mornie.  
Tárave menelesse ilcala  
linga rinde silma,  
Ar rohtan vanwa  
undu ta.

~*~

**English translation:**  
_I run through the grass_  
_in a soft night breeze,_  
_The sky bright with stars_  
_shining on my hair._  
_I am running fast_  
_and far,_  
_Darkness everywhere._  
_I cannot see_  
_but I am not afraid._  
_I call my horse_  
_and he comes to me_  
_As if I have caught the wind._  
_Riding swift, riding sure_  
_Running through the night_  
_On the banks of the river run;_  
_A silver thread that glints_  
_and glitters in the dark._  
_High in heaven gleaming bright_  
_hangs a circle silver white,_  
_And I ride on_  
_beneath it._


End file.
